Ultraman Contra
is a ruthless warrior hailing from a world annihilated, wandering aimlessly throughout the cosmos in search for answers to the utter destruction. His next sights are set on Earth, the blue jewel housing a being similar to his kind, and of who he believes can explain the fractured memories scraping him from deep within. History Pending. Profile *'Height': 52m *'Weight': 40,000t *'Age': Unknown *'Home Planet': Sanctuary of Radiance *'Hobbies': Reading & Skating Body Features *'Contra Brande': A bracer on his left arm, used for transformation. *'Flash Resounder': A life gauge encased in protective gauze metal alloy, acts as an indicator of sustained battle damage and stamina. *'Royal Defenders': Virtually indestructible defenders that spread across his body. *'Essence Changer': A hexagonal crystal on his forehead, used for energy manipulation and temporary anatomical alteration through the Sanctuary Essence. **'Sanctuary Essence': Orbs of contrasting red-blue light stored in the Essence Changer which give rise to his Types. *'Dynasty Bands': Red band-like decorations on Contra's head. *'Skin': Resistant to heat, voltage and cold. Cracks dubbed the Bandlines radiate the inner light. *'Eyes': Can see beyond the entire spectrum, see through objects. Forms - Hageshi Armor= Hageshi Armor Contra temporarily dons the Hageshi Armor in an attempt to overpower the being of darkness. }} - Ruthless Type= Ruthless Type Contra's preferred secondary form, has an increased power advantage over enemies. His most powerful form, but if used for too long, he can go insane. Ray Techniques *'Enraging Lightning': Contra gathers Essence of Power into his arms, and shoots it out, using one arm to support the other arm shooting the beam. Has the appearance of red lightning bolts. **'Furious Stream': There is another weaker variation which shoots a thin stream of Essence of Power, which is at medium strength. Physical Techniques *'Ruthless Slash': Contra gathers Essence of Power into his hand, and brutally pierces through the opponent and ripping their innards out. Able to phase through armor and energy shields. His finisher. *'Resentful Slam': Contra gathers Essence of Power into his hand, and punches the enemy down with impressive strength. - Acrobation Type= Acrobation Type Contra's next secondary form, has a flexibility advantage over enemies. Ray Techniques *'Dynamic Stream': Contra uses this in the same fashion as the Furious Lightning, but now he gathers Essence of Resilience and shoots it out in a wave-like motion. *'Flash Float': A beam shot out from his Flash Point, which reduces the gravitation of the target, making them float. *'Elastic Arc': Energy shaped into an arc, can damage enemies. It is also flexible and can wrap itself around an opponent. Physical Techniques *'Multiple-flips-in-air': Contra can do multiple filps in the air, similar to Ultraman Taro, and then deliver a kick. *'Swallow Smash': Contra flips into the air, gathers Essence of Resilience into his hand, and punches the enemy. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Contra can jump to greater heights in this form. *'Flexibility': Contra has extraordinary flexibility in this form, that would not be considered normal for his size. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity